


Jingle Bells

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Who knew explaining the song Jingle Bells would turn out so well?





	Jingle Bells

** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own Supernatural**

 ** Authors Note:  ** **Another day, another prompt. This one is an image prompt of bells. This was super fun to write by the way! I can totally see me doing more with this pairing down the line.**

 

****

 

 ** Warnings: ** **Incest(kinda)**

**Jingle Bells**

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to run in a one-horse open sleigh_

“Gabriel!”

Sam sighed, turning to face the menace who had changed every tape they had into a Christmas album. At first it hadn't been too bad, Gabriel hadn't messed with the Impala directly, but the tapes they listened to. With the holiday fast approaching, changing to a radio station hadn't been much better, leaving them with the option of either silence during their long drives from town to town, or to put up with the Christmas music. Having thought Gabriel would have given up on the trick by now, Dean had tried to play something only to be bombarded with a holiday tune.

It didn’t help that Gabriel was in the back of the Impala, peels of laughter coming from the archangel while Castiel watched, a small smile on his lips. Things had been admittedly easier since Gabriel decided to join their small group fighting against the Devil. At first, Sam had believed Gabriel wouldn’t help. The night they left him inside a circle of dwindling fire, Sam had figured the archangel was done trying. They had all been surprised when the next day the trickster-angel had been sitting the back seat of the Impala, tapping his fingers impatiently for them to climb into the car.

Having the angel around had its perks; the main one being the small smile Castiel gave them. Nobody mentioned it, but Sam had noticed how the younger angel would brighten when Gabriel was around. It was interesting to watch their interactions, how Gabriel would show a softer side to the angel. Still, even though Castiel didn’t seem to mind the music blaring through the speakers, Sam was done.

“Gabriel could you please turn the tapes back? I don’t know how many more times I can stand listening to Jiggle Bells.”

With a dramatic sigh and a snap of his fingers, Gabriel turned the music back. For a while, nobody said anything, enjoying the strum of a guitar or beat of the drum which wasn’t in tune with a Christmas carol. It wasn't until a few miles down the road Castiel spoke, his voice seeming to fill the car.

“I do not understand why there are so many versions of a song focused on jingling bells.”

Before Sam could answer, he was cut off by Gabriel who was eager to explain everything to Castiel since he joined their team. It was odd, how Gabriel would interact with Castiel. What was more interesting was how Castiel would react to Gabriel; often seeking him out, even saddened when the archangel was off working on a way to trap Lucifer back into the cage.

“It’s not really about bells, it’s actually a kind of love-story. The original lyrics aren’t typically used anymore, but a man sang about how he asked a woman to go on a romantic sleigh ride. The horse causes them to fall out of the sleigh and his rival laughs at him. Learning from his experience, he tells his friend to get a faster horse to impress women. The song wasn't even about Christmas, but the chorus is catchy so people like singing it this time of year.”

Sam blinked, chancing a glance at Dean before shrugging his shoulders. “This sleigh ride was supposed to be a romantic gesture? Then why mention the jingling bells so often?” asked Castiel, still looking at Gabriel who beamed at the younger angel before answering.

“It’s the sound the horse would make while in motion. A horse’s tail is typically tied up in a bun and secured with bells along the tie. It makes a soft jingling sound while they walk. Would you like to go on a sleigh ride? I’m sure that I could find us one while Winchester One and Two drive to whatever town is being terrorized by the monster of the day.”

Sam watched as Castiel smiled before frowning. “Would that not be a romantic gesture?” asked Castiel, and Sam was quick to wave his hand at Dean to stop him from saying anything as Dean went to open his mouth. There was something going on here, something Sam wasn't certain he was understanding correctly. Only a heartbeat later, Gabriel was in the middle of the backseat instead the opposite side.

“Would that bother you Cassie?”

“Of course not, Gabriel, however I was uncertain to your intentions.” Sam watched wide-eyed as Castiel leaned down and placed a light peck on Gabriel’s lips causing the archangel to beam. With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the two were gone leaving Sam and Dean alone in the Impala. Both hunters’ eyes were wide while they processed what happened. Dean summarised how they both felt perfectly.

“Holy shit, I didn’t see that coming.”

Nodding his head, Sam flicked the radio back on, groaning at what was playing.

_Oh, what fun it is to run in a one-horse open sleigh_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
